


故人已去

by AsakaMiya



Category: Chinese History RPF, Political RPF, 民国同人
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28430538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsakaMiya/pseuds/AsakaMiya
Summary: 成王败寇，一贯如此。知道你死在名古屋的时候，我竟没有高兴。你输了，我也没赢。
Relationships: Chiang Kai-Shek/Wang Jingwei





	故人已去

**Author's Note:**

> 总磕到假cp，我也没有办法啊。

时间设定在战后第二年

冬季虽然已过，三月的南京依旧透着一股冷意。战后的国家百废待兴，物价还没完全稳定，不安定因素遍布上上下下。

抗战胜利后，他回到南京国府，站在已经八年没有踏进的行政院的楼下。萧条的城市，绝望的国家，他知道，还有很多很多事情等着他。可烦扰着他的，却不只这些。

故人已去。

曾经的三巨头，如今也只剩他一人。突然想念起三十年代，军阀战争，中原大战，还有广州国民政府。他赢了。在风云变幻的政治的漩涡中，他是走到最后的那一个。廖仲恺、胡汉民，还有……两年前还坐在这栋楼里的汪兆铭。明明应该是开心才对。

44年末，在重庆得知他死讯的蒋中正，僵坐在办公室里，双眼无神，心里说不出什么滋味。所有人都认为他该高兴，可他没有。

那一别，果然就是永别。后悔过自己没能拉住他，但也知道这肯定是徒劳。蒋中正明白他恨自己，恨，非常恨。

日本在太平洋的战况急转直下，胜利的曙光不远，而他却是死在名古屋的。不知道美机飞过名古屋天空的时候，他是什么感觉。不得而知。

君为其易，我任其难。从他走上外交部长的位置时，或许就已经万劫不复了。拖他下地狱的，就是自己。

如今，又是自己下的令，炸毁对方在梅花山的墓。

明明也该恨他的。他的死敌，死敌中的死敌。

故人已去。

1949年初，寒冷的冬季。

他明白，自己失败了。连战连败，溃不成军。眼睁睁地看着自己的国土，落在曾经不起眼的赤党手上。

长江天险，却也挡不住他的敌人。

他上了梅花山，去了山顶。梅花含苞欲放，年初的雪落在枝头，又是另一种美——可他却已经什么都感觉不到了。

「也许，你是对的。」

「我输了。」

如果让你来代替我，现在会是另一番情景吗？如果当年汉卿杀了我，你就出任国民党总裁了。那样的话，你又会做出怎样的选择呢？也许，会比现在的结果好吧。

梅花山的隔壁就是中山陵。丢了整个神州，几乎亡了整个国民党的他，也无颜面见总理。

总是在想，如果是他的政敌，他的政敌们，又会交上怎样一份答卷呢？

的确，日占区的那个伪南京政府，无数人为了追名逐利，为了荣华富贵，突破底线，卖国求荣。可他清楚，汪兆铭不是这样的人。

荣华富贵，他得到的已经够多了。和当年刺杀摄政王一样，他只是在以自己的方式，做了自己认为正确的事。

哪怕，没有人理解。

——

飞机起飞的那一刻，他也明白，自己的下辈子，都不可能再踏上这大陆一步。无论是繁华的上海南京，还是自己浙江的故乡，此生，已无希望。

其实，自己的一生，是传奇是一生。无论结果怎样，他都会被载入史册。至于是非功过，就留给十年后百年后的人评判吧。

然而，那个人呢？他亲手把他描绘成一个秦桧般的民族罪人。明明他清楚，甚至理解，可为了党国大业，他依旧这么做了。

这样的身份，永远洗不白了。

成王败寇。

The end justifies the means.

一贯如此。


End file.
